Sam
by babbitrulez
Summary: I'm a 15-year old girl named Sam, traveling with Inuyasha and Kagome'. I left my family to help Inuyasha find the jewel shards. He's weird, but promised me that he'd help my parents after his quest for the shards was over. Rated T for language.


Hey guys! babbitrulez, here. My cuz had a weird plot for Inuyasha and wanted me to share it with you guys. And... well... here it is.

* * *

I am a 15-year old girl named Sam traveling with Inuyasha and Kagome'. I left my family a few years ago to help Inuyasha find the jewel shards. He's a total weirdo, but he promised me that he would help my parents after his quest for the shards was over if I tagged along. How could I resist **that** offer?

Inuyasha, Kagome' and I continue our journey until we see a large wooden door covered in vines.

"What's **that**?!," shouts Kagome'.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out," Inuyasha answers.

The three of us begin to walk towards the mysterious door.

"How do we open it?," Kagome' asks.

"Hmmm... I think I have an idea." I pull a sword out of it's sheath off my back and with a "**Nyyyyahhh**!!", while jumping into the air, slice the vines off the door plus the handles. I land and slightly touch it with my index finger, making it fall to the ground with a thud. I smile at my work. Running down the long, dark, winding staircase that was behind the door, I scream, "Come on, slowpokes!"

When I get all the way down the stairs, I gasp in shock. "This... This... It looks exactly like the humble basement I left behind. The dampness of the room, the small fireplace, the table... which for some reason is on the floor with no legs. And why has all the furniture been moved around?," I murmur to myself. "Who is **that**?"

An odd looking 16-year-old gypsy sits on the floor, eyeing Inuyasha coyly.

He notices this and shudders.

"Sit! Sit!," she yells. "Especially you, handsome boy. I can sense the half-demon in you," she says lovingly.

"Hey! Uh... Did I mention that..." He grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. "...this beautiful girl and I are **married**?" She gives him a skeptical look. "'Cause we **are**!"

"Wha--" He interrupts my objection with a kiss on the lips.

He breaks off and the gypsy says,"I **see**..." She walks off briskly to go retrieve something.

"You... I... I oughta... We're **sooo** not married! You should've at **least** said you and **Kagome'** were married!," I say to Inuyasha in contempt. "Though you **are** a better kisser than I thought...," I mutter to myself.

Kagome's face turns red and her eyes go white. As steam shoots from her ears, anger marks start to show up on her head.

"How old are you again?," Inuyasha asks me, totally ignoring Kagome'.

"Ummm...," I say, nervous as I notice Kagome's face. I get over the nervousness and answer him. "15. I'm **three years younger** than you!"

"That doesn't mean we can't kiss, right?," Inuyasha asks. He leans forward and kisses me passionately. While we kiss, the gypsy returns with a glowing crystal in her hands. We end the kiss and Inuyasha asks,"What the hell is that?!"

"This... is a truth crystal." As Inuyasha and I give her confused looks, she continues. "You will soon find out what it does." She pauses to place the crystal on the table and wave her hands over it. "Are you, half-demon, married to this average human girl?"

"**Average!?**," I shout at her.

"Quiet!," Kagome' hisses at me.

The gypsy girl pauses to look at me with a question mark floating over her head. "I said, **ARE YOU MARRIED**?"

"Yes...," Inuyasha answers.

I hesitate a few minutes before saying,"No..."

"What the** crap**, Sam! **Geez**...," Inuyasha says.

The gypsy spins the crystal. It slows down and when it stops, it points to me. "Yes! The girl, Sam, gets to continue through the door, while the... cute half-demon... stays with me.

Inuyasha tries to give me one last kiss, but Kagome' takes advantage by screaming,"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's face was buried in the carpet.

* * *

So, that's the first chapter (cuz wanted me to split it into two chapters). Review this chapter, please. It'd be nice. There'll be another chapter out soon. Anyways, babbitrulez, out.


End file.
